Gay Comics Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * Skidsy Spencer Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler2_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker2_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Otto * Olaf Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler8_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker8_1 = Basil Wolverton | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Basil Wolverton | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Hash House Hank Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Flap Flipflop feature starts appearing in Gay Comics regularly in this issue after a one-shot appearance in . * "Salesman Sid the High Pressure Kid", "Otto and Olaf" and "Hash House Hank" are one- or two-page stories. * The Buzzy feature appears in Gay Comics for one issue only. Buzzy is a funny animal who usually appears in humor comics for younger readers, like Silly Tunes and Animated Movie Tunes. * The Dolly Dill feature appears in Gay Comics for one issue only. Dolly Dill had her own one-shot comic in 1945, and then became a wandering feature that appeared in various Timely comics in this time period. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}